My Father, Vegeta
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Trunks has to do a report on his Dad, Vegeta. I did just a small thing of what happens when Vegeta reads it, that's all.
1. Default Chapter

Okay! A DBZ fic I had an idea for, but had no time to type, here I go!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
**My Dad, the Prince**  
  
**A fic by Gabbi**  
  
"Okay, minna-san!" the teacher told the class, "We have a little bit of writing to do today! It is time to do a little paragraph on your father!"  
  
"Sensei," Trunks raised his hand, "Why?"  
  
"Because it is nice for when your fathers come in for the open house to see you, in your own words, about your father!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Trunks nibbled on his pencil. A report on Vegeta?  
  
**30 minutes later**  
  
"Trunks? Are you done?" a girl with blonde hair asked.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said, "I think so..."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He wrote:  
  
My Dad, Vegeta  
  
A report by Trunks  
  
My dad is Vegeta. He has no last name. I don't know why. He just does. He is short and has spikey black hair. He claims that I was born on accident. But I don't know. He says that he is the Prince of Saiyans, some dead race of alien. I don't know about that that much either...  
  
He hates to sing. He hates music. But he is really strong. He killed many bad guys that threatened to kill all humans. I give him credit for that.  
  
All I know is, that my dad is a perfectly normal dad.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The end! R&R, if you like! It's okay! 


	2. Vegeta Sees

Wow... I am GOOD! Soo many people want more! Wow! I guess I might as well give you chapter 2 of the fic!  
  
reply to reviews:  
  
Blulily19- Trust me, the point of it WAS to be weird...  
  
Ryvel Latin- Thank you for the suggestion! I will!   
  
Karen Rhine- Arigato for another review from one of the fics! I can't believe that people actually thought I fit Vegeta's personality!  
  
Saiyans-princess- Never fear! Your idea has been taken in!  
  
cheryl- I made it leave out the whole 'come to blow up earth' part be cause I felt that it was just funny without that part. It seemed more innocent.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
It was the night of the open house. Trunks, Bulma, and a forced Vegeta all walked to the school, Vegeta cussing all the way.  
  
"Why the *BLEEP* do we have to go to the *BLEEPIN'* open house? I don't see the *BLEEPIN'* point!"  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP CURSING?!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"*BLEEP* NO!"  
  
Trunks sighed as he kept on walking. It was funny when his parents fought like this...  
  
(A/N: Ow... I was writing this in the morning, but then I landed on my right arm and I bruised it. I am okay. I am forcing myself to write!)  
  
They finally made it to the school.  
  
"Konnichiwa Mr. and Mrs. Briefs!" the teacher welcomed. "We have the reports on our fathers on the walls, and the portraits of our mothers on the other! There are many more things, look around!"  
  
"Whueva," Vegeta mumbled as he walked in (a/n: IT IS SOOO EASY TO WRITE VEGETA-LIKE! I LOVE IT! THANK INARI-SAMA HIEI IS SOOO LIKE HIM!)  
  
"Well, Vegeta, shall we see our son's portrait of me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure..." Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma all went to the portrait corner.  
  
"Trunks! It is pretty!" Bulma hugged her son.  
  
"It looks..." Vegeta was going to say 'like crap' but then he would have to be lectured by Bulma, "...nice?"  
  
It wasn't that bad for a half-saiyan. It wasn't at all.  
  
"Oi, Trunks!" said one of Trunks students.  
  
"Oh, hey, Akira..." Trunks mumbled (a/n: DOES ANYONE GET THAT?).  
  
"Everyone is reading your report!" Akira laughed.  
  
"Report? Oh no..." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Err... c'mon, Dad," Trunks said quietly, "Let's go..."  
  
They went to the reports. A group of mothers were staring at them, murmuring...  
  
"Umm... that's the one," Trunks pointed to his, which had a yellow and black border.  
  
"Okay, Trunks," Bulma said brightly.  
  
Vegeta started to read it. His eyes bulged. "T-trunks...."  
  
He looked at his son heart-eyed, "GOOD BOY! YOU HAVE STRIKED TERROR IN EVERYONE'S EYES! THANK YOU!"  
  
All the parents were even more horrified, but Bulma laughed it off.  
  
It was okay, at least Vegeta liked his son...  
  
**Finne**  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Well, that's all R&R and Ja ne! I must wrap up the Day Malik Died and my Award Show! 


End file.
